


spanking

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	spanking

“唔……嗯rumlow...”

 

rumlow路过zemo房间的时候听到里面细微的声音，有点引人遐想还叫着他的名字。有点难以想象自己的同事这会在做什么，但出于关怀（或者说只是好奇心），rumlow推开了门，想看看zemo又在做什么。

三秒之后，rumlow就开始后悔自己的好奇心。因为平常冷淡不近人情的某位拥有最聪明大脑的人正赤裸着身体趴在被子上，撅起的屁股里塞着什么小玩具，留下小尾巴在外边。

zemo弓起身子在被子上蹭着，用手抚慰着前面然后嘴里发出一些愉悦的声音。偶然遇见同事自慰现场并不怎么样，而就在rumlow准备关上门走人的时候，他又听见了zemo喊他的名字。

“rumlow唔……”

rumlow一下松开了门把，zemo一下子跳起来用被子把自己裹好。

“你他妈，你不知道敲门么？”

“我怎么想到你会喊着我的名字自慰。”

“谁他妈的喊你名字了，出去！”

要不是脸上还有着红晕，和额头上的细汗，zemo这副模样一点不像是个刚刚喊着他的名字不能自已的人。rumlow喉结滚动，突然反手关上了门。

而zemo已经从枕头底下掏出了枪来对着rumlow，警惕的看着他的一举一动。他本来应该很有气势，如果他没有赤身裸体紧紧抓着被子护在胸前，屁股里的跳蛋还在震动着让他忍不住要叫出声的话。他现在发红的眼眶让他看起来就像是一个刚被强奸过的人。

但待会就不会只是像那么简单了。

“helmut zemo，”

“滚。”

“高傲的让人讨厌。”

rumlow抓住zemo的手腕用力让他的手松开枪，然后把那把小手枪扔到地上。他突然想到了教训zemo一下的好方法，平常里zemo身上那股高傲又疏离的气息真的让人火大。

zemo被他从被子里拽出来，论力气他当然更盛一筹，根本不要说zemo现在还是腿软的时候。zemo像只小动物被捏住后颈一样挣扎，然后被他摁到膝盖上。

“rumlow你要做什么你！”

被抓包的zemo羞的满脸通红，他没有想到rumlow会看见，还是这种情况下，他也没想到rumlow会进来。他挣扎着要爬起来，脚却被被子的内里缠住，一时使不上力气，所以被rumlow按在腿上，一手按住他的腰，一手在他屁股上拍了一下。

清脆的啪的一声 让还在挣扎的zemo愣了下。他居然这样对他，他怎么敢？

“rumlow！”

zemo怒了，扭着身子就要反击，然而rumlow打了他屁股第二下，比第一次更响，很疼，而他屁股里塞着枚尺寸不小的跳蛋。巴掌落下来的时候身体里的跳蛋也跟着挪一下位置，疼，又诡异的舒爽。

rumlow把他按在腿上打了第三下屁股，肉嘟嘟的屁股慢慢开始泛红，上面清晰的巴掌印。而且他也发现了zemo体内东西的存在，在打他屁股的间隙抽动着引线调整着位置。在疼痛与快感的双重袭击下，zemo咬着牙反抗。

“操你的rumlow，”

“啪！”

“你他妈放开我！”

“我觉得你并不想我放开。”

“滚，快滚。”

zemo一开始就挣扎的很厉害，嘴里不饶人的骂着些脏话，rumlow打一下他就骂一下。而rumlow力气越来越大，打的他痛出眼泪，被像个小孩样打屁股的羞耻感和委屈感慢慢充斥他的情绪。最后他趴在rumlow的腿上，声音越来越小。

“不要打了……”

“平时不是很会说话么，现在怎么不说了？”

rumlow放轻些力道，捏着zemo已经通红的屁股揉了几下，跳蛋还在他的体内嗡嗡跳动，被他抓住引线扯出来一点，然后又用手指慢慢塞进去。

塞到某一点的时候，zemo尖叫起来，抱着他的腿磨蹭。rumlow知道他碰对了位置，于是拿开手指又不轻不重的拍打起他的屁股来。

“rumlow你这个……”

“我这个什么？”

“小人唔……别……’”

屁股每被打一下跳蛋就猛烈的在前列腺上撞一下，zemo的身体逐渐被前列腺快感掌控，开始嗯嗯啊啊的发出呻吟，前端勃起蹭在入rumlow腿上，蹭出一片水光。

rumlow看来一点都不打算放过他，纵使被他叫的自己也硬的发疼，却还是按住他的后背，继续一下一下的打他的屁股。疼痛感和快感交织在一起，zemo感觉自己屁股火辣辣的，可前列腺高潮让他恨不得立刻就射出来。

“我想知道为什么喊我的名字。”

rumlow及时的在他要释放的时候堵住他的前端，问出这个他最想知道答案的问题。zemo扭着腰要挣脱他，但是他现在没有足够的力气。现在就是rumlow操控着一切的时候，而他被情欲操控，甚至因为被打屁股屈辱的感觉流出眼泪来。

“管那么多干什么。”

“啪！”

“别……”

“啪！”

“fuck you，rumlow！”

“啪！”

“……”

“别打了，老子对你有意思还不行吗……”

zemo带着细微的鼻音，用手指掐着rumlow的大腿，rumlow每拍他的屁股一下他就要跟着哼一下，最后才大发好心的松开他，让他释放。

屁股火辣辣的疼，可跳蛋震动着不停的撞在前列腺上，获得解脱的zemo一股脑射了出来了，而前列腺高潮让他全身无力。只能张着嘴趴在rumlow的腿上喘气，他的脸因为高潮泛着红，像是熟透了的水蜜桃。

rumlow扳过他的脸吻上了他的嘴唇。

“你他妈的……”

zemo感受着完全不能碰的屁股，狠狠的咬了rumlow一口。


End file.
